runnerhubfandomcom-20200214-history
Dunder, Stevie "Thunder"
This contact is now deceased as of the events of "No Gods, No Masters." Acquisition Cost: 5, payable in ¥2000 or 1 Karma per point Description Obituary Stevie Dunder was an Australian man who grew up on the streets of Sydney and was quickly snapped up for his adept skills in wrestling with giant paracritters. This almost innate and unique ability skyrocketed him to local fame where he began to clean up the streets of Sydney. He was soon snapped up by Horizon who wanted to bring an exotic new face to the trids and launched their hit Trid Show: "Wonder Down Under". He expanded into Seattle and set up a zoo to enthrall American audiences everywhere with paracritters and regular critters (still terrifying). He will often hire runners to capture him a new exotic paracritters so he can beat them into submission and own it. Unfortunately for Stevie, he was visiting the Behemoth tank late one night when he was accosted by a shadowrunner there on suspicious business. Claiming he would call security, Dunder was shoulder-checked into the Behemoth tank. Dunder died doing what he loved: Working with Awakened paranimals. Special Rules Trainer *Outdoor Skill Group: Navigation, Survival, Tracking *Animal Handling Crikey! Stevie knows almost everything there is to know about weird and exotic beasts. When rolling for information, he has 15 dice in the parazoology skill. Dice earned from this roll can be used as edge on any outdoor/animal handling test involving the animal questioned about. These dice can only be acquired once per group. Look at this Sheila! Runners can make a negotiate test with threshold of 6-loyalty to hire out a mundane (Non Australian) paracritter for 1 day. If it dies, there is a hefty fee and there is also no guarantee you will be able to control it (but can attempt to do so via Animal Handling). That's Not a Knife He can sell you all sorts of knives, when doing so count his connection as 2 higher. This also Includes Foci of all types, so long as it is a knife. Keep in mind the trouble of carrying knives everywhere. Bloody Oath If the runners manage to capture a paracritter and return it for Stevie to wrestle, they may boost his loyalty by one, to a maximum of 4. Each critter needs to be bigger than the last one. Teach you the dance of the animals Stevie can teach you how to wrestle! Not as well as him obviously. From him you can learn any technique from the following styles. Each takes only one week. However, the first run after learning a technique is begun with 2 boxes of physical damage. This can be magically healed but is assumed to have passed the first aid threshold. Learning the wild way is rough on the body. * Wrestling ** Sport: Clinch, Constrictor's Crush, Jiao Di (Knock Down), Karmic Response, Sweep, Throw Person ** Sumo: Barbed Hooks, Clinch, Herding, Jiao Di (Knock Down), Rooted Tree, Throw Person ** Professional: Clinch, Jiao Di (Charge), Karmic Response, Sacrifice Throw, Tricking, Yielding Force (Throw) ** MMA: Clinch, Constrictor's Crush, Crushing Jaws, Jiao Di (Knock Down), Kick, Pouncing Dragon * Drunken Boxing: Called Shot (Disarm, Feint), Defiant Dance, Full Offense, Karmic Response, Two-Headed Snake * Jeet Kune Do: Bending of the Reed, Counter Strike, Kick, Opposed Force (Block), Randori (Vitals), Yielding Force (Counter Strike) * Capoeira: Bending of the Reed, Called Shot (Feint), Kick Attack, Kip-up, Sweep, Tricking * Chakram Fighting: Called Shot (Pin), Close Quarters Firearems (Thrown Weapons), Knucklebreaker (Blast out of Hands), Multiple Opponent Defense (Friends in Melee), Opposing Force (Block), Ti Khao * Jogo Du Pau: Barbed Hooks, Herding, Oaken Stance (Defense Against Being Charged, Knocked Down), Opposing Force (Parry), Pouncing Dragon * Pentjak-Silat: Called Shot (Break Weapon), Dim Mak, Jiao Di (Charge), Randori (Vitals), Silken Storm Hair of the dog Steve has access to various natural venoms, toxins and perhaps more importantly their antidotes. Roll Cx2+L 2 to see if he has what you're looking for. Category:NPC Category:Contact Category:Contact Stable